Kiss My Demon
by Iamdaydreamer
Summary: A story where Naruto has an unstable personality and is searching for his own identity; with the help of Sasuke and probably Sakura. Naruto can slowly let go of his cutting habbit and the habbit of wanting to kill himself.


Team 7 was doing a mission when Sasuke and Sakura found out that their one and only orange teammate; Naruto was wierd.

The kind of 'weird' that makes you feel sick to your stomach; the kind of weird that makes you re-think your life.

The Naruto that they knew might not be who Naruto trully is. The real Naruto might be odd and _different._

The mission they had was simple, it was to guard one important guest back to his village, made sure that he would arrive safely to his home.

On the way there, team 7 had to camp out in the wood. They put up two tents. The first tent's for Kakashi and the guest, the second's for team 7.

Of course, one person should be guarding outside; in case there were sneak attacks from both humans and animals. Unfortunately, the one who had to guide was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke wouldn't mind. He really wouldn't. Still, he would rather sleep in his tent and recharge his energy to be used tomorrow morning.

Sasuke was counting the stars to keep himself awake when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around fast - holding a kunai in his right hand - ready to attack; but turned out the noise belong to Naruto, who tried to quietly come out of the tent.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Why did you wake up in the middle of the night? Go back to sleep, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme! Did I call you to speak?" asked Naruto; his head was hung low and his bang was covering his eyes. Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's expression, but he was sure that Naruto was pissed off.

"The heck dobe! I have no energy to fight with you go back to your tent!" said Sasuke, he raised his voice a little bit; trying to be intimidating, but not too much since he wouldn't want to wake the others up.

"You sleep teme, I'll stay up for you," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke heard it though, and he raised one of his eyebrows out of confussion and curiosity, "Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," said Naruto.

"Why?"

"I can't sleep. Nightmares. Bad. I am scared," said Naruto. His voice was so tiny, and Sasuke didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"You? Scared?"

Naruto didn't reply. He walked closer to Sasuke and sat beside him.

Sasuke was about to question him again; but he stopped himself as soon as he saw Naruto's face.

Naruto was silently crying. Tears streaming down his cheeks, his face was scrunched up from frustration, pain, and a big deal of sadness.

Naruto's body was shivering; and Sasuke didn't know whether it was out of cold or grief.

Sasuke opened his mouth and braved himself before he asked Naruto, "hey dobe, what's it about?"

"Sasuke, I am scared. If I slept a tad bit longer, I could've killed myself. Even though, it felt good. I think I'm crazy," said Naruto.

Sasuke had goosebumps, and he pondered for a bit.

 _'The heck he meant by killing himself? How could he killed himself in his own dream?'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitantly put his arms around Naruto's shoulder. He pulled Naruto closer to him and whispered.

"I'm strong dobe, and even if I don't like you, I'll still protect you, even from yourself," said Sasuke.

"Don't be overly kind Sasuke, I might burn you too," replied Naruto.

Without their knowing, Sakura was actually awake, watching them from the distance. She woke up and peeped out of the tent looking for the other two. Hearing the conversation shared between Sasuke and Naruto, creeped her out.

 _'What did Naruto mean by burning Sasuke? Would Naruro kill Sasuke? I won't let that happen! Naruto, baka!'_ thought Sakura.

Sakura always loves and cares for Sasuke and Sasuke only. No matter how much love Naruto showers her every single day, she will always refuses him and chases after Sasuke.

Naruto at first was jealous; but because he hated himself more, his jealousy subside.

"Naruto I don't understand, why did you say that?" Sakura heard Sasuke replied to Naruto.

"Why are you being kind to me Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sakura pearked closser, she would like to know Sasuke's true feeling.

"Why can't I, dobe? Why can't I?" asked Sasuke; answering a question with a question.

Naruto stood up so fast so suddenly. His face scrunced up for the second time; but now in rage and disbelief.

"Don't give me that crap! You've never cared all this time, then why now!?" Naruto screamed a bit louder.

"What's wrong with you dobe? You're really stupid aren't you? Just because I've teased you everyday and be your rival doesn't mean I don't friggin care!" stated Sasuke; a bit louder too.

"Sakura too," said Naruto. Hearing her name, Sakura tried to ready up her ears so she could listen what Naruto was saying.

"Sakura too, you think she cares? Oh no Sasuke! **No!** She doesn't care for me, she cares for you! I have enough of her, the thought of her makes me sick! The thought of you ache my heart, the thought of Kakashi bastard ache my head, the thought of Konoha makes me want to die, and the thought of death makes me happy!" Naruto said with tears streaming out again.

His face was a mess and he clutched his heart with a painful groan.

"You don't know anything Sasuke! I was struggling to keep my demon calm! Don't edge me Sasuke!" said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned by Naruto's confession. It was the first time, the very first time they've heard the true feelings and the first time they've seen this side of him.

Sakura decided she had enough and crawled back to her sleeping bag inside of the tent and sleep.

While Sakura has given up, Sasuke sure hasn't.

"Sit Naruto!" commended Sasuke.

"I am not obligged to!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and forced him to sit back down.

Naruto instead of sitting down suddenly collapsed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke could feel his hands getting hotter and hotter by the minute, he started to panic.

"Don't worry s'ke," whispered Naruto, "I'm going to sleep. In a chamber of blood accompanied by a lonely fox; locked for eternity."

Sasuke relieved to know that Naruto's fine, but he was wondering what did Naruto mean when he said a lonely fox; locked for eternity.

Sasuke swore to himself that he would find out all Naruto's secrets.


End file.
